


[Comic strip] You Drive Me Nuts, You Redhead Beauty!

by WTF Kylo and Hux 2021 (Our_Own_Star_Wars)



Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Визуал низкого рейтинга [32]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Abuse of Force powers, Comic (No Dialogue), Comic strip, Don't copy to another site, Fan Comics, M/M, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29203488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Kylo%20and%20Hux%202021
Summary: Как же ты меня бесишь, рыжая прелесть!
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Визуал низкого рейтинга [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145918
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, Визуал (от G до T) команды Кайло и Хакса, Работы команды Кайло и Хакса на ЗФБ 2021





	[Comic strip] You Drive Me Nuts, You Redhead Beauty!

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/28/f2/76gR9R6K_o.jpeg)


End file.
